injustice_mobilefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Perchance/Project 5U-93-R Iteration 2
So in the original game the 5U-93-R technology accounts for just why all these various characters can trade blows with Superman. Well, now there is a new Superman, and he is ridiculous. A long spate of research to give those who once found a fighting chance a new fighting chance ensues! (See everything below the next section, "The Argument", which is painfully detailed.) But right, again, Superman/Injustice 2 is broken, that is the initial premise. Behold, a long argument that proves this point! The Argument: Superman/Injustice 2 is Terribly OP--by 2.9 standards! You do not even have to compare him with the oldest characters. Look at Doomsday/Blackest night--the difference in base stats between these characters is 350, Superman having 250 more base damage and 100 more base health. But wait: Doomsday and Superman have completely different passives, right? Sure, they do--Doomsday's passives make him "special-oriented", so to speak, while Superman's passive makes him "defensively oriented", correct? Well, not quite: Doomsday basically has a conditional stat increase while Superman has an unconditional stat increase and an evasive ability (of tremendous quality, but that's neither here nor there for now). The conditions for Doomsday's stat increase are two-fold: first, he has to remain in battle to acquire them; secondly, they'll register on use of a special, because he see his special damage increase. The condition for Superman's stat increase is but one: he has to be promoted, something you would do anyway. The damage that is a fixture to his passive applies when he uses both basic attacks and when he uses specials. Now this may seem like apples and oranges, but that's crazy: this is Doomsday/Blackest Night and Superman/Injustice 2, of course. So, lets get into the numbers: this might all seem unfair to Superman, you may suppose if you don't already believe he is broken, as though Doomsday has a limited and conditional scale-up, he scales up what he does scale up by as much as 100%, while Superman only scales up damage by 35%. That's all true. Doomsday, without augments but with all support cards, has the stats of 41,105 damage and 102,200 health at EVII level 50. Superman with the same conditions has 50,895 damage and 109,350 health. The max damage augmentation amount is 11,894; the max health augmentation amount is 22,154. As such, the final possible stats for Doomsday are 52,999 damage and 124,354 health, while the final possible stats for Superman are 62,789 damage and 131,504 health. But Superman's 35% damage boost is of course fixed: we might as well for the sake of this comparison factor it in for the moment: Superman has 84,765 damage on his own accord, we'll say. Well, yeah, that's a lot. But Doomsday can have damage of 105,998. That's quite a bit more! Well, remember: to get this amount of damage, Doomsday has to remain in play for 3 sequences of 7 seconds. This damage boost only applies for his special attacks. He basic attacks begin at the normal amount. As well, scaling up any of his attacks will do so according to his base attack, wherein Superman exceeds him. This also applies to critical attacks, wherein it's easy to get +150% boost without gear or teammates. For all of these things you might say that Doomsday could still be worth it. But wait, there's more! We're forgetting that on top of these things, Superman has higher base health (indeed, the highest), has an effect that also scales up his higher health, and has an evasive/controlling/defensive ability on top of all of these things! Needless to say, these things increase his longevity and usefulness! But wait, we called Doomsday "special-oriented" while we noted that Superman was "defensively oriented", right? Well, sort of--admittedly, that wasn't absolutely tongue-in-cheek, but writing that was a very bitter ploy: Doomsday's "special-oriented" passive gives him empowered special attacks if he is geared with an eye toward his longevity; Superman meanwhile has tremendous native power absent such considerations but also has native evasion and longevity! 2.9 was a tremendously short-lived update, due to the rush of 2.10 and the new characters. The 2.9 character Solomon Grundy/Earth 2 did not even see his challenge air during the time 2.9 was current. All this effectively means that the 2.10 character Superman/Injustice 2 is the most wildly fast overshadower of a recent card in the history of this game. The Project: Mission Statement So, this is a hub to discuss all possible ways to make make characters capable of going toe-to-toe with him again. Basically, we want to help the older characters the most, but we should note when and where characters gain and lose value in light of new developments. As the example of Doomsday/Blackest Night shows, even new characters can be immediately outclassed. What Has Been At certain points in this game's history, many things that now exist didn't exist, but, then, did. A quick recap of developments would be useful for determining what may remedy things in the future: *The game launched. Yowzas! *??/??: ?-star Gear was introduced. *??/??: The Batmobile gear was introduced. *??/??: Set gear was introduced. *??/15: Augments were introduced. Working as they did, they tended to favor two classes of characters: **first, they benefitted lower base stat characters, as a Cyborg/Teen Titan's fully augmented and increased base damage of 1000 in comparison to a Batman/Beyond Animated's fully augmented and increased base damage of 1400 represents a great percentage of the latters health than the same (700) to the other (1100) augmented; **secondly, they benefitted multiplying effect character more than others, such as Solomon Grundy/Boss *??/??: Scorpion/Mortal Kombat X was introduced: first/second scaling effect *??/??: Deathstroke/Arkham Origins was introduced: second/first scaling effect Category:Blog posts